Thermal transfer devices such as heat pipes, heat spreaders, or heatsinks are typically attached to multi-chip packages by tightening screws one at a time in a specified sequence. The sequence of screw tightening may be selected to minimize the applied peak pressure on the die or dice in the package during the thermal transfer device attachment process. However, in this legacy technique of screw tightening, skewed loading is introduced and maximum pressure is observed to be applied on a die or dice before the last screw is tightened, which may result in pressure high enough to crack the die or dice during attachment of the thermal transfer device. Additionally, the gap between two screws may be smaller than a minimum central distance between two torque screwdrivers that are adjacent to each other such that two torque screwdrivers cannot be simultaneously used to tighten the screws.